Paixão Proibida
by Artur Pendragon
Summary: Sinopse: A perda de alguém que ele nunca tivera. Sofrimento de um bruxo que todos acreditam que não possuiu nenhum sentimento afetuoso por ninguém.


Paixão Proibida

Um homem caucasiano, possuindo lisos e curtos cabelos negros, acorda seminu em meio a lençóis numa cama confortável em demasia.

A luz do sol da manhã bate em seu rosto, aquecendo sua pele branco-perolada.

Um ser estranho entra de forma lenta no aposento bem cuidado.

O ser vestia um tecido verde escuro e velho, possuía uma enorme cabeça que parecia pesar muito no seu pequeno corpo. As orelhas parecidas com as de morcego tinham sinais de queimaduras e o nariz muito fino e comprido batia no chão, pois o ser possuía uma corcunda que o fazia curvar-se.

-Muito bom dia meu senhor.

O elfo doméstico falou numa voz cansada e fina.

-Já é manhã, Sandreen?-o homem falou num tom aborrecido.

-Oh, sim, meu senhor, mas não tarda o meio dia chegar.

O elfo disse enquanto abria as cortinas das janelas do quarto.

-Queria continuar a dormir.

O homem falou num tom de tédio.

O homem se levantou e cobriu-se com um robe verde e azul.

-Já havia trazido seu desjejum, senhor.

O homem observou a farta comida sobre a mesinha perto de sua cama.

-Não espera que eu coma tudo, não é?

O elfo o olhou de forma submissa.

-Coma o que quiser comer senhor.

Os olhos azul petróleo do elfo brilharam.

O homem sentou-se e começou a comer.

Alguns minutos depois, o céu escurece, mas sem ameaçar cair chuva.

Então o som de vôo é ouvido.

Uma coruja muito branca surge e voa para dentro do aposento onde o homem e o elfo estão,pousando no ombro do homem.

Ela deixa cair uma carta verde clara e continua no seu ombro como se quisesse ter certeza de que o homem leria a carta.

Sentindo-se desconfortável por estar sendo vigiado por uma coruja, ele abre a carta e a lê.

Ao ler cada linha, um sentimento de aflição espalhou-se por nele.

A coruja pia um tom grave.

-Quer saber se eu irei?- o homem falou com o elfo.

O elfo se aproximou da coruja e soltou um barulho grave.

A coruja piou novamente.

-Sim. E ela diz que terá de avisar a sua ida ao seu dono, se o senhor for realmente ir.

-Diga-lhe que irei. -disse o homem colocando a carta de volta no envelope.

O elfo lançou à coruja três sons graves e depois disso, ela voou para fora do quarto, desaparecendo entre as nuvens já limpas.

-Sandreen, eu quero que prepare meu coche imediatamente.

-Sim, senhor.

O elfo aparatou no momento que acabara de falar.

O homem de barba cerrada conjurou vestes negras e após vesti-las, saiu da sua morada e foi imediatamente até o campo onde estava uma carruagem puxada por dois testrálios.

Ele entrou na carruagem e partiu.

Releu novamente a carta.

Agora conseguira chorar.

Então começou a pensar na morte.

_Convocado ao leito de morte._

A carruagem avançou em direção até a estrada que ia ao sul.

_Deus..._

Ele olhou para os campos, um grupo de pessoas sujas de terra e vestidas de forma simples trabalhavam no arado, algumas crianças que corriam entre as árvores acenaram para ele.

_A vulgaridade funesta dos moribundos..._

_O mau cheiro..._

Entrara agora na grande cidade que ele havia abandonado há muitos anos, ela estava aglomerada de pessoas que pareciam fortemente doentes.

Uma mulher demasiadamente velha e feia, segurando um bebê incrivelmente magérrimo lhe lançou um olhar piedoso e uma mão que ainda parecia jovem, implorando por umas moedas.

Um gordo ancião que perambulava a rua, passou por sua travessia, desmaiou em frente ao coche, os cavalos assustaram-se, recuaram e tomaram um caminho mais ao leste dali.

_E sempre pensando:_

_Quando o demônio virá buscá-lo._

Então ele adormeceu, relembrando fatos ocorridos no passado:

Ele estava encostado confortavelmente numa árvore muito antiga que ainda estava carregando folhas, observando as formas das nuvens.

Estava se protegendo do escaldante calor provocado pelo verão.

Mas ele a viu.

Ela estava correndo pelo gramado, vestindo um simplório, mas não indigno,vestido de linho azul, que exaltava as suas tão agradáveis qualidades.

Os cabelos castanhos escuros que ondulavam quando o vento passava por eles.

A bela visão de um sonho.

-Sal, estava lhe procurando por toda a parte.

-Admira-me que você, representando um atributo tão valoroso, esteja a correr por todos os lados desta área a minha procura.

Ele disse num tom de indiferença.

-Saiba que eu já terminei os meus afazeres. Eu não sou presa aos livros como você. Eu gosto de liberdade.

A moça aproximou dele, agachou de forma que ele pudesse ver seus fartos seios, que antes pensara que ela os escondia com magia.

Ela acariciou seus longos cabelos negros.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e encostou sua cabeça em seu colo.

Ele observou seu rosto, tão próximo da perfeição. Os traços delicados e belos.

-Row, em quê está pensando?- ele perguntou

-Estou pensando no oceano. Você já viu o mar?

- Devo ter visto. Não me lembro. Minha vida só começou com você.

-Quem o mandou?

-Ninguém.

- Foi um pássaro? Ou uma árvore?

-Não, um pássaro. -Sal riu da pergunta

- Ou o vento?-Row perguntou, estendendo o braço para sentir a brisa tocar nele.

-Não, um pássaro. Eu não sei.

- Sabe alguma coisa?-Row acariciou seu rosto levemente quadrado.

-Posso conversar com as árvores. Não? Quer conversar com o vento?

O homem de cabelos lisos e pretos deu um sorriso.

- Levemos seu espírito... até aquela árvore.-Ele disse.

Sal olhou para uma árvore de galhos secos e sem folhagem que estava muito longe deles.

-Onde? –Row olhou para a área.

-Lá. –Sal apontou para a árvore seca, onde umas cobras pretas acabaram de se aproximar.

-Lá?-Ela ficou apreensiva, as cobras olharam-na e seus olhos a amedrontaram.

-Podem conversar conosco.

-Conversar contigo... -ela disse num tom muito baixo.

-Ouça. Vamos, ouça.

Então o homem sibilou, falou um indistinguível idioma estranho.

-Estão chamando seu nome. -Ele sorriu para a jovem.

-Como fez isso?-Ela perguntou assustada.

-Posso fazer muitas coisas.

-Que coisas?

O homem levantou-se e estendeu a mão para a mulher.

-Levante-se.

Ela se levantou e ele caminhou até ficar um pouco mais perto das cobras.

-Aonde vai, espere.

-Feche os olhos. - ele disse numa voz amável

Ela se recusou.

-Feche os olhos. - sua voz se agravou, estando mais rígida.

A moça obedeceu.

-Se ao abrir os olhos, o dia estiver ensolarado... brilhante...assim será o seu futuro.Mas se o dia estiver escuro, assim sua vida será.

Ele olhou para a árvore e para as cobras e depois para o céu.

-Agora, abra os olhos.

O céu escurece.

Som de raios vem de muito longe, gotas de chuva começam a cair.

-O que você fez? Eu não me importo, está ouvindo? Não me importo!

Ela corre, desce o morro, a chuva pesando no seu corpo, Sal pôde ver quando ela caiu numa poça de lama e mesmo suja, entrou graciosamente no grandioso castelo.

_Quando o demônio virá por mim?_

Quando acordou, ainda recordava do dia que recebera uma carta, uma pequena coruja marrom adentrara no seu quarto, deixando cair uma carta e foi-se embora com a mesma velocidade com que chegara, a carta parecia tão frágil que seus dedos ao tocarem tremeram,quando abriu, surpreendeu-se como era tão cuidadosamente escrita, ainda podia lembrar de suas palavras:

_Querido Salazar,_

_Escrevo a você_

_É só o que posso fazer._

_E agora sei que está em seu poder punir meu coração atrevido._

_Mas, se tem um pouco de piedade..._

_Não me abandonará à minha sorte ingrata._

_Eu amo você._

_E tenho de lhe dizer isso, senão meu coração..._

_Meu coração que pertence a você, ficará partido._

_Não teria lhe revelado minha dor..._

_Se ao menos pudesse vê-lo uma vez por dia..._

_Trocar algumas palavras e depois sonhar, dia e noite..._

_Com uma única coisa, até o nosso próximo encontro._

_Mas você é tão reservado._

_Dizem que o campo lhe aborrece._

_É verdade?_

_O campo lhe aborrece?_

_Pergunto-me como seria se nunca tivesse me conhecido e não participasse do ideal de se fazer uma escola._

_E por quê?_

_Porque então não o conheceria..._

_Nem esta agonia. Esta febre._

_Minha vida inteira tem sido um caminho que me leva a você._

_Eu o reconheci à primeira vista, e tive certeza..._

_E disse a mim mesma:_

_-É ele. Ele veio!_

_Ajude-me. Esclareça-me._

_Talvez tudo isso seja insensatez, solidão, delírio..._

_E um destino bem diferente me espera._

_Imagine. Estou só._

_Enlouquecendo._

_E receio reler esta carta meus desejos secretos._

_Sei que posso confiar em sua palavra..._

_Embora sinta vertigem de medo e vergonha._

_Rowena._

Salazar terminou de ler a carta.

Como pôde ser tão inexpressível? Nenhuma comoção lhe atingira o coração.

Ainda pensara na atitude de queimar a carta na lareira, mas resolveu guardá-la.

Sabia que não poderia fazer algo tão desagradável, mas teria que fazê-lo.

Salazar saíra de seu quarto e descera as escadas que o levariam ao Salão Principal.

Uma festa de comemoração pelo término do primeiro ano da escola estava acontecendo.

Alguns alunos de sua casa estavam azarando os bobos de Helga, sentira-se orgulhoso pelo ensino que dera a eles, atravessou o salão e encontrou Rowena com a mesma aparência formosa de sempre, os cabelos ondulados entrelaçavam-se e formavam um coque de rainha. Ela conversava com uma garotinha de cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis.

-Você demonstrou ter pouco controle sobre os seus poderes, mas podemos melhorar o seu desempenho.

-Eu me empenharei para isso, professora. -disse a menina antes de sair junto com duas amigas para o jardim.

Salazar percebeu que Rowena observava a saída para o jardim, e olhava de forma vazia para lá.

-É uma Weasley, aquela que acabou de sair?

Rowena surpresa, olhou por todo o salão e quando encontrou dois olhos escuramente verdes, reconheceu serem de Salazar.

-Sim. Guinever Weasley. A primeira da família a entrar em Hogwarts, se não se lembra.

-Pena que ela não pertence à minha turma. Ser de uma família puro sangue não é o único atributo que considero adequado. Você sabe com que tipo de gente ela anda? E é tão humilde... não se esforça muito.

Rowena o olhou, chocada.

-Você continua tendo essas idéias racistas?

Salazar desconcertou-se, o brilho dos olhos cinzentos Rowena apresentava um desprezo, apesar de ainda demonstrar uma felicidade por vê-lo.

-Eu não vim falar sobre isso.

Ele disse num tom que parecia encerrar o assunto.

Então Rowena olhou para a capa que Salazar usava, um pedaço de papel temia sair de um de seus bolsos.

-Você já leu?-Ela estava agora nervosa.

-Quero conversar a sós com você.

Então Salazar e Rowena saíram do castelo e dirigiram-se para o Corujal.

As inúmeras corujas ali presentes estavam quietas como se soubesse o que viria acontecer ali.

Rowena se debruçou numa janela, de costas para Salazar, onde pôde ver todo terreno de Hogwarts.

-Obrigado por sua carta. -disse Salazar

-Gostaria de me desculpar. Nunca deveria ter declarado meus sentimentos.

-Mas negaria a você mesma se não tivesse feito isso. Admirei sua carta.

-Admirou?-ela virou-se e esperou que Salazar pudesse lhe dizer algo agradável.

-Sim. Sua franqueza. Fiquei comovido. No entanto, não quero que se sinta... – por um momento ele ficou silencioso. -Comprometida por estar em minha posse.

Ele retirou a carta do bolso e estendeu para Rowena.

-Mas é sua. -Ela disse devolvendo a carta à Salazar.

- Por favor.

-É sua.

-Dizem que o amor avulta nossos sentidos, mas... reduz nossas percepções.Não sou alguém feito para o amor ou casamento.

-Você não corresponde a meus sentimentos?

-Não posso. Não vê onde isso leva?

Salazar sentou-se num banco de madeira que estava perto da porta de saída do Corujal.

-Uma declaração. Um beijo. Casamento. Família. Obrigações. Tédio. Adultério. É este o futuro que sonhou para você mesma?

-Não. Eu não acredito na possibilidade de... - Rowena olhou para as corujas, buscando uma resposta.

-De quê?Desculpe se me aborreci, mas acredite: digo isso para o seu bem. É muito jovem e impressionável.

Salazar olhou penetrante para Rowena, que parecia estar confusa.

-Alguém, qualquer desconhecido, poderia ter caído em sua vida... E provocado sua romântica imaginação. Sinto muito se a fiz acreditar que sou outra coisa.

-Você não sente nada?- As palavras de Rowena saíram esperançosas.

-Tenho muito afeto por você. -Ele disse como se aquilo fosse algo banal.

Salazar levantou-se do banco e caminhou até ficar não tão próximo de Rowena.

-Acho que você é... acho que você é encantadora,e estou constrangido por vê-la sofrer.Mas... acredito que a dor que sente hoje a abandonará em breve. Acho que se evaporará.

Ele sorriu enquanto esfregava as mãos no tecido da capa.

-E ficará surpresa, por ter, um dia, me amado. Com o tempo, encontrará alguém que mereça seu amor.

-É este o futuro que vê para mim?- Rowena perguntou de cabeça baixa.

Salazar ajoelhou-se e levantando o rosto da moça disse:

-Sim. Você interpreta meu coração, minha natureza, como você gostaria que fosse. Na verdade... não tenho um desejo secreto de ser salvo de mim mesmo.Acho que deveríamos voltar à festa.

-Amaldiçoa a você mesmo.

Rowena lhe lançou um olhar conformado e surpreso.

_Quando o demônio me levará?_

Dois anos mais tarde, o convívio de Rowena com Godric lhe fizera esquecer Salazar.

Ela passara a visitá-lo quase todos os dias depois das aulas que ambos davam em Hogwarts.

Ela encantou-se pela refinada educação de Godric, sem falar da fortuna que ele possuía que foi um meio dela adquirir preciosos artefatos, documentos históricos e pergaminhos que mostravam a forma como as palavras mágicas deviam ser pronunciadas. Um ótimo acervo para a escola.

Salazar por algum motivo, não suportava vê-los juntos.

Uma angústia crescia em seu peito cada vez que observava o corajoso cavaleiro cortejando a inteligente autodidata.

O monstro em seu peito parecia crescer a cada dia.

Mas controlou-se, certamente aquilo que sentia passaria.

Era um sentimento para os tolos.

Então decidira fazer uma breve viagem até as ilhas Hébridas, onde pretendia selecionar alunos para sua casa, além de buscar fontes de conhecimento mágico.

Ao retornar a Hogwarts uns meses depois, ele encontrou Godric e Rowena já casados.

E quando viu a felicidade de Rowena com Godric, percebera o quanto ela estava bonita.

_Não posso mantê-la mais._

Salazar retirou o seu casaco de veludo verde, o sol da tarde já começara a esquentar o interior da carruagem.

Ele examinou momentaneamente um grupo de furões correndo em volta das árvores.

E lembrou-se que esses animais eram os preferidos de Helga.

E lembrando-se de Helga, recordou-se da conversa que ouvira atrás da porta da cozinha que ela tivera com Rowena:

Rowena estava sentada numa pequena mesa quadrada da cozinha, à sua frente, uma mulher de longos e lisos cabelos loiros acariciava um furão cinzento, seus olhos cor de mel olhavam para a amiga que parecia aflita.

-Meu amor por Godric é como as folhagens da mata. O tempo vai mudá-lo... Como o inverno muda as árvores.

Rowena conjurou uma xícara e bebeu um pouco do conteúdo que nela continha.

-E onde está o obstáculo?-perguntou Helga, que tentava compreender Rowena.

-Aqui. -ela aponta para o peito. -Na minha alma, no meu coração. Estou convencida do meu erro.

O furão lambeu as pontas dos dedos de Rowena, que riu.

-Meu amor por Sal é como um penhasco eterno, uma fonte visível de encanto... Mas necessário. Eu sou Slyhterin.

Salazar percebeu como Rowena continuava sendo bonita apesar do sofrimento que ela expressava.

O modo que ela chorava lhe comovera.

Depois de terminar de ouvir a conversa, ele decidira escrever a Rowena uma carta.

No coche, Salazar se lembra de uma outra carta que ainda carrega em seu bolso, ele retirou a carta e começou a lê-la, mas não terminou de lê-la, pois já a decorara:

_Querida Rowena _

_Posso atrever o amargo desprezo ardendo em seus olhos..._

_Quando souber do meu profundo desgosto._

_Quando a vi pela primeira vez, também vi ternura..._

_Como uma estrela cadente._

_Mas não ousei acreditar que fosse verdade._

_Então arranquei do meu coração o que mais amava. _

_Sem raízes..._

_Separado daquilo que a liberdade e a paz me dariam..._

_Mas não tive felicidade._

_Meu Deus, como eu me enganei._

_Como fui punido!_

_Não... _

_Dia após dia, quero estar perto e segui-la onde estiver..._

_Revive a cada sorriso seu, a cada movimento do seu olhar..._

_Para viver sob a perfeição de sua alma._

_Ouvir sua voz e esmorecer de desejo._

_Isso é o êxtase, e estou privado dele._

_Meu tempo é breve._

_Cada dia, cada hora é preciosa._

_E, ainda assim, sinto-me postado de tédio._

_E cada dia é um deserto, a menos que..._

_Naquele dia, acordar, saber que a verei por um instante._

_Se soubesse da chama que queima em mim..._

_E que tento apagar com minha consciência._

_Mas sobrevive._

_Não posso mais lutar contra meus sentimentos._

_Estou completamente à sua mercê. _

Meses mais tarde, não suportando a indiferença de Rowena, Salazar a encurrala numa rua da vila Hogsmeade, a neve estava caindo de forma leve; fazendo com que seus escuros cabelos castanhos adquirissem uma aparência grisalha.

Parecia que não havia sofrido nenhuma mudança, nem envelhecido.

Seu rosto ainda possuía jovialidade.

Ela balançou os cabelos e pôs o capuz da capa de viagem sobre eles.

-Porque me prende aqui?-ela disse num tom de quem está muito atrasado

-Preciso vê-la. Perdoe-me. - Salazar disse.

-Gostaria que saísse.

-Não posso.

-Por quê? Por que me persegue assim?-Rowena disse nervosa.

Salazar a olhou e como se algo estivesse entalado em sua garganta, disse:

-Porque te amo. Eu te amo.

A reação de Rowena não foi como ele esperava.

-O que esperava ver? Um momento de vitória? Um pequeno escândalo?

-Não. -ele disse com sinceridade

-Por que esta mudança?

-Não sei. Mas ao vê-la de novo quando retornei de viagem... eu vi a mim mesmo.

-Está enganado no que diz e na forma que me vê.

-Não. -Salazar disse num tom firme e definitivo.

-Eu o ouvi uma vez, há muito tempo. E eu... acho que agiu de forma nobre,não o acuso.

Salazar percebeu que Rowena estava se lembrando da conversa dos dois no Corujal.

-Por favor, Rowena, ouça-me. Por favor. -ele pediu.

-Por quê?-ela lhe lançou um olhar frio.

-Ouça-me. - a voz de Salazar saiu como uma súplica.

-Por quê? Por que sou nobre agora? Sou nobre para você, agora?

Rowena demonstra estar nervosa e indignada.

-Sal, precisa saber que isto tudo, esta vida... Minha vida é oca e vazia. Seria muito feliz se pudesse trocar... Tudo o que vê ao meu redor pela vida que tive um dia.

-Diga-me que não sente nada. -ele disse de forma amável.

Rowena ficou silenciosa.

-Diga que me ama. -sua voz voltara a ser dura como quando a conhecera.

-Amei você. Há muito tempo.

Rowena falou enquanto parecia tentar se lembrar desse fato.

-Ainda não esqueceu. -Salazar sorriu maliciosamente.

-Não. -ela confessou.

-Rowena, eu lhe imploro. Fique comigo. -a voz dele tinha um tom angustiante.

Rowena ignorou a súplica.

-Disse uma vez que o meu coração cicatrizaria. O seu também vai.

O tom que ela usou era de quem queria encerrar o assunto.

Salazar ajoelhou-se e agarrou as mãos frias de Rowena.

-E cicatrizou?Seu coração cicatrizou?-ele disse como se soubesse a resposta.

Então beijou as mãos dela.

-Deus. Isso dói!

O grito dela parecia de quem está inconformado.

-Então cicatrizou?Acho que não. –Novamente, sorriu de forma maliciosa.

Então ele levantou seu rosto e colou seus lábios nos dela.

As duas línguas se tocaram por um breve momento.

Ambos sentiram que uma força maior que eles os uniam.

Rowena empurrou Salazar.

-Isso dói.

Ela ajoelhou-se e pôs as mãos sobre o rosto.

Começara a chorar.

-E por quê? Por que dói?-Salazar perguntou tentando compreender.

Rowena ficou calada.

-Diga, diga. Porque dói. - Salazar gritou com raiva.

Rowena olhou para ele, não acreditando que ele não a compreendia.

-Porque é tarde demais. -Ela gritou.

Seu rosto estava coberto de lágrimas.

-Sim. Você chegou tarde demais, Salazar.

Ele ajoelhou-se à frente de Rowena.

-Salve-me. Salve-me. - ele implorou segurando as mãos da mulher.

-Não posso salvá-lo. - ela disse com pena.

-Precisa me salvar.

-Eu não posso. - Ela demonstrou em seu rosto arrependimento.

-Diga que me ama. Diga, por favor. Minta para mim.

Rowena sofria ao ver os olhos aflitos de Salazar.

-Eu te amo. Mas sou esposa de outro homem, entendeu?Dei-lhe minha palavra. E serei fiel a ele. Serei.

Rowena se levantou, e enxugou as lágrimas.

-Precisa ir embora. Precisa ir.

Salazar a olhou esperançoso.

-Não posso vê-lo de novo.

Ela cobriu todo o seu corpo com a capa.

Ela moveu os lábios e um envelope surgiu em suas mãos.

Ela entrega o envelope a ele.

O envelope que Salazar reconheceu ser a carta em que ele confessara o seu amor.

-Não volte nunca mais. Nunca mais volte aqui. Por favor.

Antes que Salazar pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela falou:

-Sinto muito.

Então ela se transformou numa águia, que sobrevoou os telhados das casas até desaparecer entre as nuvens.

_Quando o demônio me buscará?_

A lembrança desta conversa o fez perceber o quanto ainda a amava.

Ele guardou a carta dentro do seu bolso e virou-se para contemplar a paisagem.

Pela janela da carruagem, via que já estava dentro da vila Hogsmeade.

O lugar continuava emanando magia.

As muitas casas e poucas lojas de telhado de colmo e de paredes de pedras estavam começando a se cobrir pela neve do inicio do inverno.

Via agora mulheres e homens ricamente vestidos.

Corujas voavam pela vila deixando cair cartas nas mãos dos pedestres.

Um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros que segurava um gato de pêlo vermelho-sangue com manchas laranja olhou espantado para a carruagem.

Certamente pensara como uma carruagem podia andar sem um condutor.

A velocidade foi aumentando.

O coche encaminhou-se para um morro mais afastado da vila.

Uma casa senhorial com brilhantes janelas de vidro chamou a atenção de Salazar.

Entrou então definitivamente nos terrenos da casa, que possuía árvores frutíferas e pequenos jardins de flores silvestres espalhados por toda a área.

Ao descer da carruagem, Salazar levou um lenço branco ao rosto, onde limpou as lágrimas dos olhos e o suor das têmporas.

Ao subir as escadas que o levavam à porta principal da casa, Salazar ouviu passos atrás de si.

Com a varinha em punho, virou-se, pronto a lançar uma imperdoável.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver um risonho rosto de olhos cor de mel?

Helga Hufflepuff ainda apresentava expressão jovial em sua face.

Os cabelos loiros estavam soltos e levemente ondulados nas pontas e muito cheios.

Seu traje era de quem já se casara.

Podia-se notar pelo grande volume arredondado na área da barriga.

-Salazar?-ela disse numa voz juvenil.

-Helga... é você?

Salazar ficou parado, ainda apontando a varinha para Helga.

-Você veio. Imagino que more por perto, já que enviei a coruja ontem à noite.

-Não... eu recebi o aviso no norte.

Salazar guardou a varinha no bolso de sua negra veste.

-Pois você chegou muito rápido, falta pouco para anoitecer.

-Vim de testrálios. Eles são impressionantemente rápidos.

-Testrálios?- Helga disse incrédula.

-Eu vejo que conseguiu casar-se com Sandro Smith.

-O filho que carrego já é o terceiro.

Helga sorriu enquanto passava as mãos sobre barriga.

Mas ela olhou novamente para Salazar, que demonstrava estar aflito.

-Mas, é melhor irmos entrando, ela não pode esperar mais. A gravidez foi muito difícil para ela. O parto fora muito complicado.

Eles entraram na casa e subiram dois andares até chegar à ala dos dormitórios.

Helga chegara antes dele no terceiro andar, pois subira as escadas levitando.

Quando estavam perto de um quarto fechado, Helga voltou a pôr os pés no chão e entrou no quarto antes de Salazar.

Uns dez minutos se passaram até Helga pôr a cabeça para fora do quarto e convidar Salazar para entrar.

O quarto era imaculadamente limpo.

Havia dois quadros em frente a uma cama de dossel.

Um tinha a fotografia pintada de um homem de cabelos e barba ruivo-dourados que empunhava uma espada cravejada de rubis, o outro quadro mostrava uma mulher morena portando um colar de pérolas e uma safira estava sobre a palma de sua mão.

Salazar estudou o dormitório, havia uma escrivaninha e um banco num canto, um espelho de moldura prateada estava do outro lado do canto.

Então ele a viu coberta pelo muitos lençóis de linho branco, que pareciam sufocá-la.

Os cabelos ondulados e castanhos escuros espalhados sobre o travesseiro também branco. A pele tão pálida. Os lábios tão vermelhos.

Ela envelhecera. Tinha em sua face uma expressão de amadurecimento.

Ela estendeu o braço pálido e apontou sua delicada mão para sua direção.

-Sal... finalmente posso vê-lo ao menos mais uma vez.

Rowena disse numa voz fraca.

Salazar se aproximou da cama, contemplando a estranha beleza de Rowena.

Ela agarrou o braço coberto de Salazar.

-Rowena... não diga isso.

-Eu fui tola. Devia ter fugido com você. Devia ter abandonado Gryffindor.

-Mas não o fez. - Salazar disse num tom de grosseiro.

-Aquela tarde em que você me confessou o seu sofrimento, e eu simplesmente mostrei o meu... creio que você não se lembra, faz tanto tempo.-disse Rowena.

Salazar ficou pensativo.

-Por que veio aqui? Agora sua visita me será muito dolorosa. Não queria despedi-me da vida após vê-lo depois de muitos anos.

Rowena chorou.

Salazar sentou-se na beirada da cama e acariciou os fios de cabelos de Rowena.

-Quando você me rejeitou ao receber minha carta, jurei que o esqueceria. E venho tentando fazer isso até hoje. Você me matou, Sal. Eu apenas continuei vivendo como se fosse uma obrigação.

-Não consegue ver?-Salazar tocou nas geladas mãos de Rowena.

-Todas essas palavras estarão marcadas na minha memória... devorando-me eternamente enquanto você estará em paz.

-Não estarei em paz. Não quis torturá-lo. -disse Rowena

-Por que traiu seu próprio coração?Você me amava. Então, que direito tinha de abandonar-me?

A pobre fantasia que sentiu por Gryffindor. Nada que Deus ou Satã impusesse, iria nos separar.

Enfrentaríamos todos os fantasmas juntos. Você, por vontade própria fez isso. Não parti seu coração.

Você o traiu... e partindo-o, partiu o meu.

-Se assim, o fiz,estou morrendo por isso. Você também me deixou. Mas eu o perdôo.

Rowena lançou um olhar vazio a Salazar.

-Perdoe-me. - disse ela.

-É difícil... difícil perdoar...aquelas mentiras...Sim.Eu perdôo o que fez comigo.

Salazar tocou no rosto de Rowena, se debruçou sobre ela e abraçou.

-Vou adorar minha morte, mas a sua... como poderei?-ele disse aflito.

Ao ouvi-lo, Rowena fechou os olhos cinzentos que ele nunca mais veria brilharem.

Helga correu até ela e logo depois de examiná-la, concluiu que morrera.

Ela conduziu Salazar para fora da casa, o avisando que Godric certamente chegaria mais cedo para cuidar de Rowena, que agora seria impossível qualquer um fazê-lo.

Ela explicou que não queria que ele o visse ali, talvez o acusando pela morte da esposa.

Dias se passaram, Salazar ouviu as pessoas da vila comentar a morte de Rowena.

Algumas pessoas falavam da tristeza de Gryffindor, que lamentava que seu filho recém-nascido não pudesse ter uma mãe para lhe cuidar.

O coche puxado por testrálios o levou para dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Salazar lembrou-se que jurara nunca mais retornar à escola.

Mas agora ele precisava estar nela.

Quando o coche parou próximo ao lago dos sereianos, Salazar viu uma figura vermelha caminhar pelas margens do lago.

O sol morno acariciava seu rosto, enquanto seguia em silêncio a figura vermelha a um lugar que se lembrava que era somente grama verde e possuía frondosas árvores que davam sombra a quem lá passasse.

Mas havia algo diferente lá.

Uma lápide cinzenta estava sob a árvore que há muitos anos ele profetizara um destino.

Era estranho como estando perto dali, a temperatura abaixara consideravelmente.

O sol começou a se pôr, o céu tomou um tom alaranjado.

Salazar viu o homem de vestes vermelhas perto do túmulo, deixando sobre ele flores brancas.

Os cabelos ruivos dourados e a barba castanha clara dele possuíam leves fios brancos.

Salazar se aproximou do homem e quando viu as lágrimas dele descerem em sua face já coberta de cicatrizes, o reconheceu.

- Godric.

O homem levantou o rosto e quando se deparou com o de Salazar, rapidamente pegou um lenço branco e secou suas lágrimas.

-Você por aqui? Não disse que nunca mais voltaria aqui?

A voz de Godric saiu surpresa e rancorosa.

-Mas pela primeira vez quebrei uma promessa minha. Uma força mais forte que eu que me trouxe para cá.

-Você quis vê-la morrer, não é? Não se contentou dela ter me escolhido como marido e fosse infeliz por toda a sua vida, pensando somente em ti.

O ruivo ajoelhou-se e tocou no túmulo frio.

- Ela está morta. -disse Salazar com frieza.

Godric o olhou chocado, logo depois falou:

-Mal pude esperar para que você soubesse... Você deve estar sofrendo mais do que eu por que nunca a teve não é?

Salazar observou o meio sorriso que Godric expressou, ele tinha que fingir que não sabia da morte de Rowena, então com frieza retrucou:

- Tire esse lenço. Não chore na minha frente. Danem-se todos...

Godric continuou com as mãos sobre o túmulo.

-Ela não quer suas lágrimas... - Salazar empurrou o homem e apalpou a lápide.

-Ela descansa em paz agora. Talvez acorde feliz no além.

Salazar olhou para Godric e o viu com a expressão nobre de sempre.

-Você e suas idéias... Ela acordará no tormento. Eu rogo uma maldição.

Salazar falou com fúria, gritando para a foto de uma jovem Rowena na lápide.

-E repetirei até minha língua endurecer. Rowena Ravenclaw...

-Não se atreva... -Godric falou tirando a varinha do bolso da veste

-Não poderá descansar enquanto eu viver. Disse-me que eu a matei. Abrace-me. Sei que fantasmas rondam a Terra. Sempre esteja comigo. Tome qualquer forma, leve-me à loucura. Apenas não me deixe. Apesar da minha vontade... Não posso encontrá-la.

Então Salazar se entregou ao choro.

Uma brisa fria percorreu-lhe as costas, como se estivesse o abraçando.

Ele deitou-se na relva e olhou para o céu, as primeiras estrelas apareceram apesar de ainda não ser noite.

- Deus... não posso viver sem minha vida. Não posso viver sem minha alma.

_Quando o demônio me buscará?_


End file.
